helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Station Dance Club
Hello! Project Station Dance Club (ハロ！ステ ダンス部) is a dance club established in 2013 on Hello! Project Station that is composed of various members of Hello! Project. Club practices originally took place outside of concert rehearsals, but since summer 2014, they have been organized as part of Hello! Project concert tours. Footage of the club's practice sessions and major performances during concerts are shown on episodes of Hello! Project Station. History ]] ]] ]] ]] 2013 On September 28, the formation of the dance club was announced in episode #33 of Hello! Project Station."【YouTubeエンタメウィーク参加動画】 Berryz工房新曲ダンスショット、Juice=Juiceイベント、生タマゴShow!、℃-ute新曲＆菅谷ヘアアレンジ MC：矢島舞美【ハロ！ステ#33】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-09-28. On October 9, during episode #36 of Hello! Project Station, it was announced that the founding members of the dance club would be: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, and Ishida Ayumi from Morning Musume; Shimizu Saki and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou; Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki from ℃-ute; Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage; and Takagi Sayuki and Miyamoto Karin from Juice=Juice. It was also revealed that the club would begin practice in December."ハロ！ステダンス部メンバー発表！、Berryz工房池袋イベント、Juice＝Juice個別握手会、石田ソロうた、ナルチカ℃-ute×スマイレージ MC:清水佐紀【ハロ！ステ#36】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-10-09. On December 17, Shimizu Saki announced that she was the leader of the dance unit. On December 25, the first behind-the-scenes footage of dance club practice was shown in episode #47 of Hello! Project Station including comments from some of the members."モーニング娘。新曲MV・ナルチカ、ハロプロ研修生、℃-uteハワイ、ダンス部、J=J対談 MC：工藤遥【ハロ！ステ#47】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-12-25. Their instructor at the time was YOSHIKO. 2014 On June 15, Natsuyaki Miyabi told a fan at a handshake event in Osaka that she had quit the dance club due to being too busy to attend rehearsals.https://twitter.com/micchan_38/status/478136487301505024 On June 26, the dance club had their first performance on episode #24 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's "Gatamekira."The Girls Live. TV Tokyo. 2014-06-26. On July 10, the dance club had their second performance on episode #26 of The Girls Live to Taiyou to Ciscomoon's "Uchuu de La Ta Ta."The Girls Live. TV Tokyo. 2014-07-10. From July 12 to September 6, the dance club had their first concert performance during Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ to a remix of ℃-ute's "Love take it all.""J=J新曲Dance Shot公開！ハロプロ研修生カメラ、ダンス部、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC:和田彩花・生田衣梨奈【ハロ！ステ#83】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2014-09-10. At this time the club performed without Fukuda Kanon leading to speculation that she had quit. In December, Inaba Manaka joined the dance club."J＝J新曲Dance Shot、モー娘。'15池袋、ハロプロ研修生、ダンス部、和田桜子ヘアアレンジ MC:鈴木香音・田村芽実【ハロ！ステ#114】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-04-22. Wada Ayaka was not present during rehearsals from this time. This was also the first time that MASAO taught members the choreography. It was also confirmed at this time that Fukuda Kanon was no longer a member. 2015 From January 2 to February 15, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ to an original dance track."こぶしMV公開！新ユニット結成！℃-ute発表、ダンス部、藤井ヘアアレンジ MC:金澤朋子・浜浦彩乃【ハロ！ステ#115】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-04-29. Wada Ayaka did not participate in this tour, but was still a member of the club. On March 3, Shimizu Saki left the dance club in accordance with her graduation from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project. Her leadership was not directly passed on to anyone in the club. In June, four new members joined the dance club: Kudo Haruka, Sasaki Rikako, Hamaura Ayano, and Yamagishi Riko."アンジュルム/カントリー・ガールズツアー、モー娘。'15イベント、ダンス部、萩原ヘアアレンジ MC:飯窪春菜・山岸理子・岸本ゆめの【ハロ！ステ#132】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-08-26. From July 11 to August 29, the dance club held their third concert performance during Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~CHALLENGER~."こぶしファクトリーイベント、ダンス部、モー娘。'15全国30カ所握手会 MC:竹内朱莉・藤井梨央【ハロ！ステ#133】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-09-02. Despite initially being included in rehearsals for this performance, Fukumura Mizuki and Takagi Sayuki were unable to participate. In December, four new members joined the dance club: Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki, Fujii Rio."NEXT YOU新曲MV公開！生タマゴ、℃-ute、ダンス部 MC:中島早貴・井上玲音【ハロ！ステ#152】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2015-01-20. Miyamoto Karin was not present in rehearsal footage from this time. On December 31, Sayashi Riho graduated from Morning Musume. While she remains in Hello! Project, Sayashi decided to take a break from entertainment activities immediately afterwards and has therefore left the club. 2016 From January 2 to February 20, the dance club held their fourth concert performance during Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~."こぶし新曲MV公開！こぶしツアー、℃-ute常識、ダンス部、稲場ヘアアレンジ MC:宮崎由加・相川茉穂【ハロ！ステ#154】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-02-03. Miyamoto Karin did not participate during this tour, but was still a member of the club."さぁ☆宮本佳林" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-01-09. On April 28, Inaba Manaka went on hiatus for health reasons and left the club."カントリー・ガールズ 稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-04-28. She suddenly graduated from Country Girls on August 4,"稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-04. and her status within Hello! Project is currently unknown. On May 30, Tamura Meimi left the dance club in accordance with her graduation from ANGERME and Hello! Project. From July 16 to September 3, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~. Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki have presumably left the dance club following the end of the tour, as it was ℃-ute's last Hello! Project concert tour before their disbandment in June 2017. In December, Ikuta Erina, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu, and Akiyama Mao joined the club."ダンス部。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2017-01-08.Akiyama Mao. "ダンス♡♡ 秋山 眞緒" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2017-01-04."カントリー新曲MV！つばき新曲ライブ、Buono!カウントダウン、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、金澤ヘアアレンジ MC：工藤遥・秋山眞緒【ハロ！ステ#203】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-18."つばき・カントリー新曲MV！こぶしライブ、ダンス部リハ、生物のお時間、中島ヘアアレンジ MC：佐々木莉佳子・野村みな美【ハロ！ステ#204】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-01-25. 2017 From January 3 to February 19, the dance club performed during Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~. In July, Kaga Kaede joined as a new member."スタート！ 加賀楓" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki 14ki Official Blog. 2017-07-15. On July 6, Fujii Rio left the dance club following the termination of her contract with . From July 15 to September 2, the dance club will perform during both concert series of Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER. Kudo Harukaleft the dance club following the end of the tour in Morning Musume '17 on Fall 2017. Members Current Members Former Members ;From Berryz Koubou *Shimizu Saki (October 9, 2013 - February 2015) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (October 9, 2013 - June 2014) ;From ℃-ute *Yajima Maimi (October 9, 2013 - September 2016) *Nakajima Saki (October 9, 2013 - September 2016) ;From Morning Musume *Fukumura Mizuki (October 9, 2013 - February 2015) *Sayashi Riho (October 9, 2013 - December 2015) *Kudo Haruka (July 2015 - September 2017) ;From ANGERME *Fukuda Kanon (October 9, 2013 - August 2014) *Tamura Meimi (December 2015 - February 2016) ;From Juice=Juice *Takagi Sayuki (October 9, 2013 - February 2015) ;From Country Girls *Inaba Manaka (December 2014 - April 2016) ;From Kobushi Factory *Fujii Rio (December 2015 - July 2017) TV Performances *2014.06.26 The Girls Live *2014.07.10 The Girls Live Concert Performances *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Kaleidoscope~ *Hello! Project 2017 SUMMER Trivia *The members increase their repertoire and practice when allowed by their schedules. *This is the last Hello! Project unit to feature Berryz Koubou and ℃-ute members (except for Nakajima Saki, who joined Kamiishinaka Kana). *Ishida Ayumi, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, and Miyamoto Karin are the only remaining members from the original line-up. *This is the first official unit for Fukumura Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Inaba Manaka, Hamaura Ayano, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Tamura Meimi, Morito Chisaki, Fujii Rio, Murota Mizuki, Funaki Musubu, Akiyama Mao, and Kaga Kaede since joining their respective groups. References Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Station Category:2013 Units Category:Groups featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:13th Generation Category:14th Generation Category:1st Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory